Clave de sol
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Mags se encuentra rumbo al castigo por los Días Oscuros. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Tributos Profesionales" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Clave de sol **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Tributos Profesionales" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Tributo:** Mags.

* * *

** I.**

**Recordando los Días Oscuros**

No siempre existieron los Juegos.

Cuando los trece distritos se revelaron contra el Capitolio que los alimentó y los cuidó; los Juegos se crearon como castigo y recordatorio de que los días oscuros no debían volver a repetirse.

Eso es lo que le han enseñado a Mags hoy en la escuela pero ella no queda muy conforme con la explicación que le da su profesora. Ella solamente tenía cinco años cuando los Juegos se celebraron por primera vez pero su padre le ha hablado sobre los años que antecedieron a los días oscuros.

«Fueron años pacífico. En las playas de nuestro distrito abundaban los peces para pescar, nos proporcionábamos nuestra propia comida y disfrutábamos del agua limpia en las playas. Los habitantes de los distritos exteriores no morían de hambre, las minas eran ricas en carbón y otros minerales explotables, las tierras podían ser cosechadas.»

Mags recrea las palabras de su padre y en su mente comienzan a surgir praderas verdes como nunca ha visto, playas de aguas azules como el mismo cielo y grandes extensiones de cosechas que podrían alimentar a medio Panem por todo un año. Vuelve a recordar las palabras de su padre y la magnífica visión se desvanece. Un torrente de lluvia ácida cae sobre la pradera, las playas y las cosechas, haciendo que se marchite como una flor que ha estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol.

«Pero luego vinieron los días oscuros, donde la comida escaseaba y los distritos se alzaron en armas, en contra de la riqueza que el Capitolio ostentaba y que ellos ni siquiera podían imaginar. Mucha sangre se derramó, las calles parecían cementerios y el distrito trece quedó sumido en cenizas.»

Desde entonces pasaron a ser doce distritos los que forman Panem.

Mags solamente tiene once años y aunque le queda mucho por aprender, como a menudo le dice su padre, ella tiene una postura muy definida en cuanto a los Juegos se trata.

— ¿Por qué crear los Juegos? —pregunta cuando están sentados para cenar. Su madre la observa con ojos avispados por el miedo que aun le queda de los días oscuros, aquellos de los que juró nunca más volver a pensar, cuestionar y demás—. ¿Por qué algo que no los beneficia en nada? ¿Por qué no impuestos en vez de niños?

Su padre le toma la mano con cariño y la acaricia durante unos segundos, antes de explicarle:

—Piensa, mi clave de sol. ¿Qué es lo qué más queremos los padres? Lo que más queremos son nuestros hijos y por eso se llevan a una niña y a un niño, año tras año. Nos quitan lo que más queremos, lo que más amamos. «Si ustedes se rebelan contra nosotros, nos llevaremos a sus hijos y haremos que se maten mutuamente en una arena mientras nosotros nos divertimos y apostamos a su costa.» Esa es la amenaza que encierran los Juegos, una amenaza para los que nos levantamos en armas contra ellos durante los días oscuros.

El resto de la cena transcurre en tensión porque Mags sabe que su padre ha sido uno de los que participó en los días oscuros y sabe que su madre vive con el constante miedo de que un día, los del Capitolio derriben la puerta de la casa, en busca de él.

* * *

**II.**

**Rumbo a los Juegos**

Mags sabe que no siempre existieron los Juegos.

Ella sabe que los Juegos comenzaron a celebrarse después de los días oscuros y Mags sabe que forma parte de ellos ahora.

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que no se ha detenido a pensar como se siente. En su mente están grabados los rostros de sus padres cuando ella los vio por última vez antes de subir al tren que la lleva al Capitolio. Los ojos de su madre estaban marchitos como hojas secas de tanto llorar por la única hija que pronto se encontrará en una arena luchando por su propia vida

—Eres mi clave de sol —le dijo su padre mientras se fundían en un abrazado—. Eres inteligente Mags y sabes hacer los mejores anzuelos de todo el distrito cuatro. Algo se te ocurrirá.

A ella le hubiera gustado añadir «nos veremos después de los Juegos» pero no le pareció apropiado.

Mags recuesta su cabeza contra la ventanilla del tren que le hace zumbar los oídos y comienza a enumerar las habilidades que la podrían llevar nuevamente a su casa, el distrito cuatro. Su padre se lo ha dicho, sabe hacer los mejores anzuelos de todo el distrito pero, ¿de qué le sirve eso? No puede matar a nadie con un anzuelo, tampoco sabe si en la arena habrán materiales filosos como para poder lastimar a alguien. Es buena corriendo, no tan rápido como las demás niñas de su escuela pero sus piernas son fuerte gracias al pescado con el que se alimentaba.

Se remueve en su asiento y un pinchazo le atraviesa el hombro como recuerdo de su debilidad.

Cuando Mags tenía cuatro años, se resbaló y cayó por el acantilado mientras su padre estaba pescando. Como consecuencia se dislocó el hombro que nunca ha vuelto a funcionar como antes y de vez en cuando le da dolores, como el que siente en aquel momento.

— ¿Crees que eres débil? —le interroga su mentor que ha entrado en el camarote que ella se encuentra. Mags no asiente pero tampoco niega—. Te crees débil, más de lo que en realidad eres pero a veces, la debilidad es la mejor arma que un tributo puede tener.

— ¿Quieres decir que si soy débil, puedo ganar? —pregunta, algo desconocido asoma en sus ojos.

—Yo no he dicho eso —dice y se sienta frente a ella, clava su mirada en la de Mags—. Solamente he dicho que a veces la debilidad puede ser tu mejor arma, nunca he dicho que ese es tu caso.

Ella pestañea confusa y al mismo tiempo se siente perdida. No entiende a qué se refiere su mentor.

—Es un simple juego de palabras —dice el hombre finalmente.

Entonces ella decide que jamás le han gustado los juegos de palabras y que está tan cerca de ganar los Juegos como de caerle bien su mentor.


End file.
